Small Changes
by tazx x x
Summary: After the reunion Zoro notices a few differences about Sanji. Just a little thing, pretty cracky. set after the reuntion. ZoSan.


**A/N: hello dears! I just watched the newest episode of one piece and I _could not help myself_. So yeah...its pretty much Crack and a little ZoSan stuffs but I really had to do something with this theme and this is what it turned out as. Heh heh...I hope its not too terrible and I hope you at least crack a smile ^.^ **

**Spoilers? Only a little about Sanji's appearance so not much.**

_~^.^~_

Zoro panted heavily as he and Sanji parted from their passionate kiss. Two years was far too long to be without a lover and now that they had finally reunited they were quick to make up for lost time. They stood pressed up against each other in the ships galley; Sanji's back pressed to the wall as they stared into each others eyes. They had missed this, whatever it was. The dysfunctional relationship between them that should have been anything but perfect, yet somehow it _was_.

As he stared at his long-lost lover, Zoro looked over all the features of the cook he had missed the most. His visible eye- so startlingly blue that the swordsman's heart would clench every time he looked into the endless pool, yet his blood would sing whenever that same mesmerising eye dilated and darkened to midnight blue to mirror the cooks arousal. The enticing flush of pink that would dust over Sanji's high cheekbones when they kissed. The swordsman brushed his thumb over the blonds cheek, just to make sure it was real. The delicately parted lips that would spill the cooks sweet, warm breath over his. The fluffy goatee. And finally, the curtain of blond hair and the swirl sitting on the ridge of the blonds-

"Wait, have you changed your hair?" The green haired man leaned away from the cook to get a better look at him. In all the time he'd known Sanji, no matter how much the cook himself had changed, his fringe and his eyebrow had always stayed the same but now that he wasn't distracted he could clearly see the differences.

The cook coughed awkwardly and turned his head to the side. "It's always been like this..."

Zoro wanted to give some kind of witty retort about how it _certainly had not_ but couldn't seem to find the words in his astonishment. How could he have not noticed it when it was literally right in front of him the whole time?

"Your fringe is on the right now..." However, while he managed to point out that fact, it wasn't the one that was so incomprehensible that he couldn't take his eyes off of the abnormality. The cook must have caught onto his train of thought because his blush darkened to a deep crimson and he tried to duck his head out of the swordsman's view.

Vaguely, Zoro wondered if Sanji felt a sense of vertigo with his eyebrow the way it was, because instead of the cooks infamous curl sitting on the ridge of his eyebrow, close to his temple, it now lay delicately and yet oh-so controversially just before the bridge of his nose.

Zoro stared. Then he stared some more. Then, just as the cook lost his patience and opened his mouth to berate him, the swordsman found the strength to lift his left hand and move aside the blond curtain that now rested on the right side of the cooks face. And there, in all its curly splendour, was Sanji's right eyebrow, as weird and normal as ever.

He knew he shouldn't, knew that he should restrain himself and save his lover more embarrassment then necessary but despite how much he tried, Zoro couldn't quite hold back his laughter. He burst into a fit or rancorous guffaws and held onto his stomach as it hurt with the wild contractions.

"You- Your eyebrow! The other way- You said you over-curled it in Thriller Bark!" He knew that he wasn't making much sense but he could manage to make full sentences through his gasps and laughter.

The whole crew turned their heads to watch as Zoro came flying through the galley wall onto the deck in an explosion of splinters and flinched when the enraged blond cook stormed past them swearing violently and promising the first mate a slow and painful death.

Zoro didn't stop laughing for 3 days straight, despite the weird looks he got for giggling in his sleep.

~^.^~

**A/N2:**** Hated it? Kinda liked it? Let me know if you can! Reviews are greatly appreciated. xx**


End file.
